


my heart's overflowed

by OhSugarHoneyIceTea (bad_drive)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But that's good because Seulgi who looks innocent actually has a dirty mind, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Futanari, Honestly Irene just really wants to be with Seulgi but they keep dancing around each other, Intersex, Irene and Kai are their supportive significant others, Irene is a little horny, Irene is crushing on Seulgi big time, Seulgi and Krystal are in track and field
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_drive/pseuds/OhSugarHoneyIceTea
Summary: In which a whiny Irene Bae resorted to spilling about her everyday occurrences with her crush to her group of friends and, lo behold, Twitter.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Irene busted through the heavy door, stomped her way down to the far end of the open study room, and slammed her backpack down onto a chair. She huffed and puffed and sat down onto the chair next to her backpack, flinging her head back. It was as if she was demonstrating all possible signs to truly illustrate how in despair she was.

Unbeknown to her, everyone else who was scattered in the room halted all activities to observe _the_ Irene Bae becoming frustrated beyond imaginable.

Jennie Kim, who was at the table Irene decided to plop at, cleared her throat. She was studying for her next class of the day, diligently looking over the notes uploaded onto the class website, until she was rudely interrupted.

“…You alright, Irene?”

Irene finally decided to stop hanging her head over her back and looked before herself. Jennie was staring at her with a raised eyebrow, hand tucked underneath her chin whereas the other was holding onto a pen, obviously trying to write something until Irene came along. Kai, Baekhyun, Taeyong, and Jaehyun were in the middle of the room seated in front of a TV that had Super Smash Bros on pause, Nintendo Switch controllers in hand. And lastly, Bogum and Wendy were at the other end of the room where Irene first entered, staring at her with equally wide eyes.

“Ah, fuck… Sorry, guys,” Irene muttered. “I just…” She heavily sighed. “I just made a fool of myself in front of Seulgi Kang.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and thought it was something more drastic than that. He waved at the other boys and urged them to continue playing Smash. They immediately started shouting and yelling at each other, which prompted Bogum and Wendy to return to studying for chemistry together.

Jennie was the only one paying attention to her, although she didn’t really have that much of a choice not to since Irene decided to sit at her table among the other 12 tables for some reason. She grimaced and darted her eyes back down to her laptop, resuming her pretty, organized notes.

“Alright, what’s up.”

_Twenty minutes earlier_

“Wow, how lucky!”

Irene gratefully climbed out of her car after finding a very close parking spot the second she entered the structure. After gathering all her belongings, she leisurely made her way out of the parking structure onto the wide campus sidewalk, planning on going to the open study room she and her friends would occupy throughout the semester. The wide campus sidewalk was also next to the university’s track and field opposite of the structure. Although it was fenced off on this side and covered with a sheer protection, Irene and others were still able to get a view of what was going on when they walked by.

The Track & Field team was practicing for an upcoming meet, it seemed. Irene saw the young women in tight fitted yellow shirts and black shorts and young men who were shirtless and in black trackpants or wearing yellow shirts.

“Seulgi Kang, you’re next.”

Irene’s ears perked up at the coach’s gruff voice, gaining sight of said woman who was sporting a high ponytail. Seulgi brushed away a few of her stray hair strands aside and tightened her ponytail before she bent down, propelling herself forward into a sprint. She curved along her path and jumped up high and over the bar, landing softly onto her back.

Irene instinctively clapped and cheered, not minding the other college students who were walking on the path. She beamed at the sight of Seulgi smiling from ear to ear, grabbing onto a teammate’s hand to help herself up.

“Seulgi!!” she shouted.

Seulgi whipped her head around at the voice, locking eyes with Irene. Her smile widened even more.

Irene had her hands up high and waved at her before giving her two thumbs up. With a soft chuckle, Seulgi thanked her, prompting Irene to continue onto her path. Though, Irene walked with her eyes on Seulgi, thinking she was pacing the right way until—

­“Ow!!!”

A hand flew up to Irene’s forehead as an attempt to ease the forming pain from having walked into a humongous tree.

Oh, God.

She just walked into a tree.

And Seulgi saw her.

Seulgi saw her _walk_ into a tree.

Irene mentally hit herself, as if walking into a tree wasn’t enough. _God, what a fuckin’ loser, Irene Bae._

“I-Irene, are you okay?”  
  


Irene was way too embarrassed to acknowledge her crush’s concern. She quickly maneuvered back onto the appropriate path and briskly paced down to the open study room, leaving Seulgi to watch her with worry.

Jennie winced.

She was staring at the red mark on Irene’s forehead.

“Oh, yeah, that’s embarrassing.”

Irene pouted. She burrowed her face into her arms.

“You didn’t even try to recover yourself from that?”

Irene lifted her head. “No! I ran straight here!”

Jennie shook her head. “Tsk. I mean, at least you didn’t run into a person and topple over them. I think that would’ve been more embarrassing.”

“God…what do I do. She probably thinks I’m some kind of loser,” Irene mumbled.

“Running into a tree isn’t a normal occurrence, but I’m sure she doesn’t think of you like that,” Jennie retorted. “Granted you are probably a crackhead although not as much as Jisoo.”

“But what do I do to recover from that!” Irene frowned.

“Honestly…there’s nothing you can do,” Jennie said. “She probably long forgot about it already while you’re here still fussing about it twenty minutes later.”

“Quit worrying about it!” Baekhyun yelled.

Irene averted her gaze from Jennie to Baekhyun, who was smashing buttons on the controller while looking at the TV. Great, even the boys heard the story.

She heaved a sigh. “You’re right. It’s probably nothing.”

“Aye, that’s the spirit.” Jennie forced a grin. “Now, stop bothering me. I need to finish my notes before my two-thirty class.”

Irene nodded and resigned to grabbing her own laptop as well. She still had another hour left until her own class started, so she might as well do some small preparations for it.

Irene Bae started crushing on Seulgi Kang since the beginning of the semester. They sat next to each other in their community psychology class, and since it was heavily focused on group activities other than lectures, they were always paired up for discussion.

Irene found Seulgi physically attractive upon first sight, but she didn’t think of it anymore than that. It wasn’t until their professor had them talk at the beginning of class after some long weekends about what they did over the break did Irene’s feelings manifest into something more for Seulgi. She found her so adorable, charming, beautiful. And then she found out that Seulgi was on their Track & Field team when the latter invited her to watch her at one of the meets one weekend.

Irene went, of course, dragging Kai along since she knew that he was also crushing on one of the girls on the team as well. After that track meet, the two went up to the team to give them their congratulations for scoring high. Kai hit it off very well with his crush, Krystal. They started to talk more after that day and eventually they became official.

Irene, on the other hand, was too much of a wimp to try anything more with Seulgi. She wasn’t going to lie, Seulgi was kind of intimidating even though she was a physical manifestation of a bear cub. It might be the way she was able to alter herself so quickly into different personas to match the setting. There was a silent, studious Seulgi Kang in classrooms; a fierce, charming Seulgi Kang on the field; and a playful, adorable Seulgi Kang with friends.

However, the talks they had were so smooth and comfortable. Irene truly enjoyed having conversations that weren’t awkward and always had her turning the gears in her head to think of the next thing to say. It just came out naturally with Seulgi.

But, God, Irene wanted to be something _more_ to Seulgi.

She didn’t remember the last time she crushed this hard on another person.

Seulgi was perfect for her.

They complemented each other so well with the teasing and all. Not to mention that others had pointed out that they would make one hot couple. Bogum thought they were dating at one point since Irene was always talking about Seulgi and was seen with her, but Irene unfortunately had to say that they weren’t.

So, she found herself simping on her bed one night, scrolling through her feed on Twitter. Everyone was getting cuffed for the winter and here she was all alone, hot and bothered. She didn’t want to be with anyone else but Seulgi and she knew that the latter wasn’t seeing anyone either. What, with all the teasing touches and lingering gazes? Seulgi _had_ to be interested in her as well. She kept calling her beautiful, playfully flick her long, brown hair on some days, said some words that really got her thinking.

Irene blushed when she remembered those times and squealed to no one.

“Ah, geez…”

Going back to see what was going on with her friends on Twitter.

A political retweet by Wendy.

Joy posting photos of Sungjae holding a bouquet of red roses.

Taeyong retweeting videos of Super Smash Bros. and holding a conversation with Baekhyun in the mentions.

Jennie subtweeting Jisoo by the mention of “crackhead.”

The most recent one really got her pouting, which was Kai tweeting about how lovely Krystal was.

_That could’ve been me and Seulgi._

She heaved a sigh and wanted to voice out her desires as well. Her thumb tapped onto the blue feather button and she quickly constructed without thinking:

_Irene Bae_

_@itsmeyabae_

_If anyone knows how to say “I wanna suck ur dick” but not come off too strong lmk_

_Asking for a friend_

One minute later and she already had five likes followed by two tweets directly mentioning her.

_Joy Park_

_@sexycutiejoy_

_@itsmeyabae_ _damn u thirsty af or what?_

_Kai_

_@zkdlin_

_@itsmeyabae @vousmevoyez_ _lmao krys I told u_

They really didn’t understand her struggle.

“Seulgi likes you, too, you know.”

Irene averted her gaze from the sweaty yet mesmerizing Seulgi catching her breath after completing a sprint to the Krystal Jung smirking at her. Kai was also there with an arm slung over Krystal’s shoulders, and he sported a smug look on his face as if to say, _“I told you so.”_

“Impossible,” Irene shot back. “I’m such a loser around her.”

Kai chuckled. “God, why are you putting yourself down so much like that? I’m sure you know she likes you. Y’all keep teasing each other and shit it’s getting kind of annoying that you two aren’t official yet.”

Irene heaved a sigh for the nth time in her fucking life.

“I don’t know… It’s just the thought of someone so cool and charming like Seulgi being with someone like me is surreal.”

Krystal raised an eyebrow at her. “You know she thinks _you’re_ the intimidating one, right?”

Irene scoffed. “What?”

“Yeah. She finds you so effortlessly pretty. She keeps telling me how whenever she walks around with you somewhere, there’s always someone staring at you. Like, down right _staring_ at you like they want you,” said Krystal. “Plus, sometimes you act a little cold.”

Irene stood there silently. She averted her gaze back onto her crush, observing Seulgi rummaging around her Nike duffel bag for her water flask. She unscrewed the tap and tipped it over her mouth, allowing anyone and Irene to fall into a trance by watching a few droplets roll down her glistening neck.

_Fuck, she’s hot._

Irene’s eyes trailed down ever so slowly from Seulgi’s neck to the yellow shirt hugging her torso so firmly, to the faint imprint in front of the tight, black short shorts. Just _why_ the hell were they making her wear that when they know full well how much she was packing? That was beyond Irene.

“Just ask her out,” Kai blurted out.

Like it was so _fucking_ easy to do.

Irene rolled her eyes so hard it could have been stuck to the back of her head.

“Easy for you to say,” said Irene. “You’re a smooth talker. Krystal must’ve been swept off her feet when I dragged you here that one time.”

Krystal looked up at Kai with a smile. She pecked him on the cheek. “Yeah, he’s a sweet talker, alright. But I know it’s genuine.”

Kai gazed into Krystal’s eyes and grinned at her. With the hand that was on her shoulder, he pulled her into a sweet kiss.

Irene scoffed and turned away. “Gross,” she muttered to herself and decided to march her way down to Seulgi, who was lounging on the bleachers.

Seulgi shot up at the sound of approaching footsteps. She immediately beamed at the sight of Irene walking over to her.

“Irene, hi!” she stood up and greeted. “I’d give you a hug right now, but I’m so sweaty.”

“I don’t care,” Irene replied, wrapping her arms around Seulgi’s slim waist to pull her into an embrace.

Yes, Seulgi was sweaty and her shirt was damp, but she didn’t exactly smell, which made this bearable.

“O-Oh, alright.” Seulgi chuckled and returned the hug. “You came here with Kai?”

“Yeah, he’s over there eating Krystal’s face off.”

Seulgi laughed at the bitter tone found in Irene’s voice. They broke off the hug, allowing her to see the cute pout on Irene’s face.

“If it wasn’t for the clothes you’re wearing, I would’ve found you so cute with that pout,” Seulgi said.

Irene looked down at her outfit—what the heck was she wearing again? Oh, right. A navy blue, wide neck sweater that showed off one of her shoulders and a pair of black ripped jeans. She didn’t know what about this outfit that made her desirable. Honestly, she just grabbed whatever from her closet she thought matched and threw it on.

“I’m just wearing what I usually wear,” Irene said.

Seulgi shrugged. “I just find you prettier today for some reason.”

A heat formed around Irene’s neck before it pooled up in her cheeks. Gosh, Seulgi was such flirt, even when she didn’t realize it.

“Anyway! Practice is ending really soon. Do you wanna grab something to eat after?” asked Seulgi.

Still flustered, Irene nodded rapidly. She couldn’t find the words right now.

“Great! I just have to do a few practice jumps and I’ll meet you back here?”

Irene nodded once again.

Seulgi giggled at the sight. She touched Irene’s chin briefly.

“Cute,” she said, and walked off to the high jump set up that Krystal and the others were standing around now.

Irene wasn’t left to internally squeal for too long since Kai was making his way over to her. She knew by the sight of his wolfish smile that he saw what happened between them and was just about ready to tease her.

“She wants to get into your pants as much as you want to get into hers,” he said.

Irene punched Kai in the gut, making him double over. “S-Shut up!”

Irene took only one small bite out of her cheeseburger until she decided that staring at Seulgi eating was a much better activity.

_God, she looks so cute eating like that…_

Seulgi was practically inhaling her food, taking bites out of her own cheeseburger and fries while wiping her mouth every now and then due to the sauce left behind. Irene didn’t know how much longer she was staring from behind her burger until Seulgi decided to say something.

“Are you not hungry?” Seulgi asked.

Irene perked up from her seat. She lowered the burger back down to her mouth and took another bite.

“S-Sorry, I was just thinking about something.”

“Oh?” Seulgi raised a brow. She was nibbling on a French fry while looking at Irene. “Thinking about what?”

“…About how cute you look right now.”

Seulgi stopped chewing, staring at Irene with eyes like saucers.

She was still in her track and field get up except she looked much messier with flushed, bronze skin and hair strands strewn all over the place. Like after every high jump practice.

And eating something so messy added to the equation—greasy fingers, greasy lips, sauce on the corners of the mouth, juices dripping down messily onto her plate.

Seulgi looked away and giggled. “Whatever. I look like a mess.”

Irene shrugged. “Dunno. Still look cute to me.”

Seulgi looked back and threw a French fry at her, which landed onto Irene’s plate. They shared another laughter there, then Irene decided that she better catch up with eating before Seulgi was left to absently stare at her like she did to her earlier.

“You doing anything later today?” Seulgi asked.

“Hmm…”

It was a Thursday and Irene didn’t have any classes on Friday, so she was left with some freedom until she delved back into the homework and projects she usually left for Saturdays and Sundays. The gang had spontaneous hangouts and would message the group chat on Messenger whenever they wanted to do something, but Irene saw them almost every day and didn’t really feel like hanging out with them. They were all probably going to go to Baekhyun’s house and play the Switch anyway since that was what they have been doing lately.

“Nope. I’m all free,” Irene said.

“Cool. You wanna come over to my place?”

Irene stared at Seulgi, who was sitting there calmly and waiting for a response. Could the latter not see how shocked she looked? Irene’s eyes were so wide she swore anyone could see the full circle of her irises.

She blinked rapidly. “Y-Your place?”

“Yeah! We can hang out, watch movies, play games, do whatever,” said Seulgi.

She shrugged her shoulders like asking Irene to hang out was such a normal occasion. And it was. But they don’t go to each other’s places. They usually just grabbed a bite to eat and/or drank a little bit until they went their separate ways.

“Oh, s-sure. Why not!”

Little did she know that hanging out with Seulgi _alone_ behind _closed_ doors would do so much to her rapidly beating heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Irene had not fidgeted so much before in her life. The last time she remembered feeling like a nervous wreck like this moment in time was when she had to go up in front of her class to do a presentation she did not prepare much for. However, this was _so_ much different. She was in her crush’s apartment about ten minutes away from campus, and Seulgi just told her that her “housemates are out, so the entire apartment is all theirs for tonight.”

The _entire_ apartment is _all theirs_ for _tonight_.

_Irene, why do you have to take everything she says and turn it into something dirty…_

After lightly slapping her cheeks a few times and shaking her head, Irene breathed in deeply and exhaled. Alright, Irene. Nothing much will happen. It was just a friendly invitation to prolong an outing between two good friends.

“I hope you don’t mind that I hop in the shower really quick? I didn’t shower at school because I didn’t want to keep you waiting to go eat,” asked Seulgi.

“N-No, it’s alright! Do what you want, it’s your place, ha ha,” Irene said, gradually lowering herself down onto the couch in the living room.

Seulgi shot a smile at her, and she quickly spewed out the wi-fi password to Irene before she paced into the bathroom. Irene, with nothing much to entertain herself with, went onto her phone seconds later to message the group chat.

**big booty bitches** 🤪🤪🤪💦💦😩😩

**6:52 PM**

Y’all I’m freakin out rn!!!

**slutty jennie**

Wyd?

**bacon**

Probs something to do with Seulgi again like usual

**Wendy Son**

What’s up, Irene?

Ugh I’m at Seulgi’s place rn and I’m just so flustered

like idk what to do idk what we’re doing here

She just got into the shower

**Gummy Bear**

Ooh, what is she doing in the shower? 😉

You’re not joining?

**slutty jennie**

You freak out so much over this lol

Just take a deep breath and relax here rene

**jae jae**

Why are you so dirty Bogum lmao

**bitch ass kai**

Wdym why is he so dirty, obv they gonna do it 😉

Seulgi got out of practice so she gotta make sure

she smells good

**Wendy Son**

Irene told us that they’re not like that yet, Bogum. 🙄

Omg Kai istg…

Y’all shut up!!! We’re not going to have sex smh

She just invited me over after we ate to

watch movies, play games, or whatever

But like idk what we’re going to do bc her housemates

aren’t home and like if I do something stupid

I don’t want them to walk in on it…

**slutty jennie**

Then don’t do something stupid

**bitch ass kai**

LOL jennie

Easier said than done

Ugh forget y’all

**Wendy Son**

Wait!

Just…make sure you have a clear mind.

Whatever y’all end up doing, just make sure

you don’t regret it. I’m sure both of y’all aren’t

that out of your minds to do something senseless.

It seems clear that Seulgi invited you out as a

friend, so just roll with it for now.

Irene didn’t know what to expect when she texted the group chat; however, she should have known better than to think that they would help in calming her nerves. Wendy was the only logical one out of the bunch, of course, but when Irene was reading that amid all the other chaos, it didn’t really settle in. She decided to resign herself to playing a few mobile games instead. It would help take her troublesome mind off Seulgi for just a little bit before the latter finish showering.

After a good ten minutes, a few doors opened and closed in the hallway. Seulgi emerged in a fresh set of casual clothes with a towel over her head.

“Sorry, I kept you waiting,” she said.

Irene looked up and shook her head with a small smile. “No, it’s alright…”

“Watcha wanna do? Wanna watch a movie, YouTube videos, play games?” asked Seulgi.

She padded her way over to Irene and sat down next to her. Her head was cocked to the side as she looked at Irene, drying the ends of her hair with a towel.

Irene pursed her lips at the suggestions. She didn’t know what she wanted to do at the moment. All she knew what she wanted was spending more time with Seulgi, and she didn’t care what she did to make it happen.

“I’m not sure…”

“That’s fine! We can watch a web drama, then? It’s a new one and it’s only on YouTube for now,” suggested Seulgi.

Irene quickly nodded, leading Seulgi to turn on her smart TV to open YouTube. Before they started the first episode, Seulgi went on to explain the synopsis of the drama, stating that it was about a group of college friends living together only to come to the realization that each of them had their own quirky power. How they managed to deal with it and what it did to others was the focus of the drama for now.

About ten minutes in, Irene became engrossed into the web drama. She wasn’t one to invest her time in watching dramas, preferring movies instead; however, the actors and actresses and the production shots deliberately warped her in like how a movie would. Each episode was about fifteen minutes, so they got through three episodes in no time. Oh, boy, Irene really wondered what was going to happen with that one person who had the power to read only her close friends’ minds since she practically overheard a friend talking shit about her. There was a lot of drama involved, with relationships and cheating and backstabbing. The more Irene watched, the more she couldn’t pull herself away.

Until the fifth episode ended and she had to wait until next week for the sixth episode to be uploaded at 6 PM Monday night. She groaned and turned to look over at Seulgi for her reaction and what she had thought about the web drama.

But the poor baby was knocked out cold.

Irene immediately softened at the sight. Seulgi’s head was angled towards her, resting back against the towel draped over the headrest. She had an arm splayed across her stomach and the other arm was immobile by her side.

It was her first time ever seeing Seulgi sleeping like this, looking so serene. Her snores were light and kind of almost cute. Irene usually didn’t like how people snore in their sleep, especially when the guys in her group sounded like freight trains whenever they had outings out in cabins during the winter or camping during the summer. But for Seulgi, whatever she did was basically adorable to Irene (if it wasn’t hot like her high jumping).

Yet even though it was a cute sight for Irene, the more she looked at Seulgi, the more she realized how exhausted she must be. Track and field practices occurred a lot more often than usual, which ate up a lot of Seulgi’s time on top of studying for classes and tending to her part-time retail job.

Seulgi could have not asked Irene out on a friendly date and relaxed more comfortably in her bed; however, she chose to want to spend her time with Irene instead (although now she was sleeping like she probably planned to do so if she didn’t want to hang out with Irene).

God, Irene’s chest warmed up at that thought, and she slightly pouted.

“You should’ve just slept and not ask to hang out, silly,” she mumbled to herself more than anything.

Other than the white noise from the TV, the selection screen of YouTube on display, Seulgi continued to snore lightly throughout the apartment.

Irene wasn’t sure if she should just leave now and message Seulgi later that she had to go, or to patiently wait for her to wake up.

For now, though, she was going to take in the sight of a sleeping Seulgi as much as she could.

To others, that night might have seemed uneventful, but it only made Seulgi and Irene somewhat closer. They messaged each other a lot more often now. And it wasn’t just talking about where to meet up and what homework they had for class, but it was about random things that popped up throughout the day and one of them just had to tell the other.

Irene was in the basement of the library diligently working on materials for her classes. The others were in their classes or on their way to school, which was why she was momentarily by herself at a big table, until she felt two hands clamp down onto her shoulder and a “boo!” next to her ear. A high-pitched shriek emitted from within her and she hastily turned around to find who the perpetrator was.

Gosh, darn it. Of course, it would be a mischievously smiling Seulgi Kang.

“Scared ya~”

Irene huffed, evidently irritated at the fact that she was a scaredy-cat and effortlessly became terrified at the smallest of abrupt sounds.

“Not in the slightest,” she retorted, going back to navigating through her school’s board system. “How did you know to find me here anyway?”

“I didn’t,” Seulgi said, sitting down on the chair next to Irene. “I was walking down here with a few friends from track and then I saw you by yourself. I couldn’t help it.”

Irene rolled her eyes. “Maybe you should learn to control your urges.”

Seulgi laughed. “I’m sorry.”

Irene couldn’t stay mad at Seulgi for long. At a speed of a snap, she turned to Seulgi with a small smile.

“What are you doing at the end of this month?”

Seulgi looked up, racking her brain. “Uh, I think I just have one last track meet Saturday morning… Other than that, nothing much. Why?”

“Bogum and Wendy are in this non-profit community service organization, supposedly the biggest one across all colleges, and someone from their club is throwing this huge party to celebrate the end of their term.”

“Like some kind of retirement party?”

Irene nodded. “Yep. Bogum and Wendy are so heavily involved in the club because they’re board officers together, so I think they can’t wait to finish up.”

“Ah…” Seulgi gradually nodded as well. She grinned. “So, is this you asking me out to a party?”

Irene furrowed her brows at her. “Well, if you say it like that, then no.”

Seulgi quickly faltered and clung onto Irene’s arm. “ _Aww_ , Irene, c’mon!”

Irene allowed it to persist moments longer until she broke out into a grin. It was amusing playing hard to get with Seulgi nowadays. Ever since they started talking to each other a lot more, Irene was getting the idea that Seulgi was interested in her. The track star would flirt with her, playfully scare her, and randomly embrace her from behind, which, of course, could seem like they were only close friends, but it was the way that Seulgi initiated it made it seem as though they were something _more_ than close friends. And since Irene was able to comfortably display her own playfulness, she would brush herself away from Seulgi sometimes, all to get a favorable reaction from her. The moments after Irene would pretend to act cold allowed her to observe the actions that Seulgi did to get _even closer_ to Irene.

So, one couldn’t really tell Irene that Seulgi was _not_ the least bit of interested in her. She _had_ to be.

Now it was just a matter of prying it out of Seulgi somehow. And not in the most uncomfortable way which was flat out asking Seulgi.

“Okay, yes, it’s me asking you out to this party,” confirmed Irene. “But it’s the same day as your track meet.”

Seulgi shrugged. “It’s in the morning, it’s fine. The party is at night, isn’t it?”

“Yes, but wouldn’t you be tired?”

“I can take a nap in between,” said Seulgi, and she giggled. “Naps are becoming my best friend lately.”

“Hm, yeah, I can tell. You’re a tired, little one.”

Seulgi heaved a sigh and rested her forehead on Irene’s shoulder. Irene’s breath hitched at the physical contact. She felt herself warming up.

“Track is _so_ exhausting. There haven’t been any breaks for three months now.”

Irene frowned. “I hope there was something I could do for you to be less tired…”

“Hm,” Seulgi started, and Irene already knew by the sound of it that this wasn’t going to start off good. “I know what you can do.”

Irene carefully gazed down at her. “…What?”

Seulgi lifted her head to whisper her desires into Irene’s ear. The more she said something, the more Irene felt herself flush from the neck up. She quickly pushed Seulgi away and hit her on the arm.

“Seulgi!”

Said woman was laughing behind her hands whereas Irene was left to blush out of embarrassment.

Seriously, the confidence skyrocketed in Seulgi out of nowhere. How could she say those _things_ to her?

Irene covered her warm cheeks with her hands, glaring at Seulgi out of the corner of her eyes.

“What?” Seulgi asked, laughter diminishing down into little giggles. “It was just a suggestion!”

“I-I didn’t think y-you could be so _dirty_!”

With the fattest grin on her face, Seulgi stood up from her chair to wrap her arms around Irene from behind.

“I was just joking, Irene,” Seulgi said. She rocked themselves back and forth for a little bit until she placed her lips by Irene’s ear and whispered, “Although, not really. It’d _really_ make me feel good.”

Before Irene could retaliate in some manner, Seulgi broke off the hug and teetered off to the other side of the library where her friends from the Track and Field team were. When she turned her head over her shoulder to look at Irene one final time, she bit her lip at her and winked.

_O-Oh, my God…_

_Was this…Seulgi’s way of saying that she likes me…?_

_G-God, I can’t believe…she said that…_

“Hey, red face. Did you drink or something?”

Irene blinked back into reality to find Kai, Jaehyun, and Wendy standing around the table.

“W-What!? Of course not!”

It wasn’t like Irene could tell them the actual truth anyway. They all shrugged and sat down at a chair, pulling out laptops and notebooks from their backpacks. Chatter immediately ensued among them, which Irene purposely left herself out of. She couldn’t seem to focus anymore now.

Irene lied in bed that night with the covers up to her neck, attempting to will herself into a slumber. Her mind _loved_ to wander off before she slept, going over all the occurrences that happened to her that day or what she could’ve done differently at one situation or another. Her mind finally reached the time where Seulgi scared her at the library followed by their little teasing.

Her eyes popped open when she remembered word for word what Seulgi whispered into her ear.

She could never forget it.

How Seulgi said it.

The way her voice sounded so sultry.

The _dirty_ request.

She had been offered this _so_ many times by disgusting, leery men, which she had obviously rejected, but when Seulgi said it to her…oh, my…

Irene could _not_ stop blushing. She could not stop her body from heating up so hurriedly. She could not stop her mind from running wild with imaginations.

Her crush. Her _crush_. Her _crush_ said _that_ to her.

_“I noticed you staring at me and what I have down there, especially during my practices. You’re not that sly, Irene… You can definitely suck me off if you want to help me relieve some stress.”_

Irene huffed and turned onto her back, staring up at her ceiling.

“Why did she have to say that!?” she whispered-screamed in frustration.

Seulgi knew! She had to know her feelings, then!

Even if she wanted to dwell more on what Seulgi’s feelings might be towards her, her words couldn’t stop replaying in Irene’s mind.

She wondered how long Seulgi had known. She wondered how long Seulgi had known about her looking at the outline of her glorious endowment whenever she would run and do a high jump, she wondered how long Seulgi had known about her looking so love struck every time they meet up together, she wondered how long Seulgi had known about her feelings.

Irene covered her face. She was feeling the effects of embarrassment again, cheeks flushing, chest warming.

Was she _that_ obvious?

Of course, yeah, she was trying to not act _too_ aloof, but she didn’t think she was _that_ transparent.

_“…you can definitely suck me off…”_

_“…suck me off…”_

_“..suck me…”_

Irene shouted into the air and threw the covers off of her.

“Fuckin’ Seulgi!”

Just how _dare_ she say that to her? Now…

Now…

That was all Irene could think about.

All the times she attended Seulgi’s practices, watching her bounce on her toes in the tight uniform of theirs. The short-sleeved yellow t-shirt and the short black shorts, that were practically booty shorts. It was _so_ tight on not only Seulgi but her teammates as well, so she saw a lot of everything. She especially saw what Seulgi failed to tuck.

And, boy…Seulgi was _not_ small by any means.

Irene’s mind continued to wander.

She imagined them together. The location was obscure, but they were very present in her mind. Seulgi was sitting at the edge of something, hands planted down behind her, head thrown back. Judging by the sight of Seulgi’s uniform, she had barely gotten out of track practice and stumbled across Irene, who was observing and supporting her from afar. But now Irene was kneeling in front of her, hands splayed across Seulgi’s shorts. She rubbed Seulgi gently, tracing an outline with a finger. It became harder and harder by the second, pressing against the tight fabric. Irene curled her fingers around Seulgi’s shorts and gently pulled it down, exposing her well-endowed cock inch by inch until it sprung back, standing tall.

Irene’s mind did a skip, it seemed. Even her mental processes were too eager.

Because now her sexual fantasy progressed to the point where Seulgi’s shirt miraculously came off and her hard cock was inside of Irene’s mouth and Seulgi’s hands were tangled in Irene’s long, silky hair and, and—

Irene lightly gasped and warped back into reality.

She ran her hands across her face, groaning.

“God…fuck you, Seulgi.”


	3. Chapter 3

As much as Irene was wary around Seulgi now, the latter appeared as if nothing was wrong—like everything and anything was normal.

Despite the intentions behind the request stated to her about a week ago, Irene wasn’t going to let it make the atmosphere between them awkward. Seulgi was still the crush who she couldn’t imagine herself getting over anytime soon. Though, the track star did become a lot more flirtatious and bolder. Even if it wasn’t flat out laid on the table like that time in the library, there were many sexual innuendos that Irene did not catch because she assumed it was how Seulgi was.

But now, Irene knew. She paid _a lot_ more attention to the words Seulgi said and the actions Seulgi did, deciphering them as best as she could. No longer was Irene stuck in a trance with hearts revolving around her head or looking at Seulgi with rose-tinted lenses. She was certainly still very much infatuated with Seulgi, but it was as if someone was gradually shattering the mirror for Irene to let her see Seulgi’s true colors.

“Hey, loser.”

Irene was shaken out of her trance, and she blinked back into reality. She was sitting near the top of the bleachers at her college’s track and field, observing the team practice for the upcoming meet that was at the end of the month.

She looked over to see Kai plopping down next to her, having finished up his last class of the day.

“Been here long?” he asked Irene.

He was already making himself comfortable by extending his legs out in front of him on the empty bench and propping his hands down behind him. His eyes squinted from the sun as he tried to focus on watching his girlfriend stretch before she was called up for her high jump practice. A small smile crept up his face when he caught sight of her eyes during her stretching, raising up a hand to give her a wave. Krystal returned a charming smile as well.

“I’ve been here about twenty minutes, I think,” replied Irene. “It’s ending soon.”

“Cool, cool.”

Kai and Irene continued to observe their love interests in silence. Seulgi and Krystal were chatting among themselves as they linger around the high jump set-up. This was their third time practicing this week until the sun almost set. As the spring semester was almost coming to an end, it meant that the track and field season would as well, which also meant one last strong track meet competition among all the other colleges in the district. Seulgi had mentioned that her coach was being hard on their asses since a lot of them were graduating seniors. A bulk of their best team players were going to be gone, so the coach was attempting to push them to give it their all one last time before he searched for a fresh batch of recruits.

“So, you’re going to that party Bogum and Wendy invited us to, right?” asked Kai.

“Hmm, seems like it.”

“It’s the same day as Seulgi’s and Krys’s track meet, isn’t it?”

“Yep,” Irene confirmed. She chanced a glance at Kai. “Are you planning on goin’?”

Kai shrugged. “Maybe. We’ve been to so many already.”

“Yeah, but it’s their last one for the season,” said Irene. “Also, we can probably all go together. I invited Seulgi to the party.”

Kai raised a brow. “Ah, really? Can she hold her alcohol well?”

Irene blinked. She hadn’t really thought about it.

“…I’m not sure. I don’t even know if she drinks.”

A small chuckle erupted from Kai. “Well, Krys doesn’t drink. She can be our DD if anything.” He tapped his foot on the bench below them. Krystal just barely cleared her practice jump, but she seemed a little bit irritated. “I heard this party is going to be a wild one.”

“How so?”

“They rented out an Airbnb and everything, Rene,” Kai said, saying Irene’s nickname for emphasis on the wildness of this party. “The event page is decked out with flyers and countdowns—they’re really not joking with this one.”

Irene shrugged. “They’re probably just really good event planners.”

“Nah, dude. I kind of heard stories of how their fall party went. It was kind of…” Kai shivered. “Interesting.”

Irene couldn’t help but roll her eyes and let out a snort. “You’re talking as if we hadn’t been to some wild parties ourselves.”

“But this is a club that Bogum and Wendy are a part of! You know how prim and proper they are…” Kai chewed on his bottom lip. “Do you remember that snap Bogum sent to our group?”

Snapchat was barely a thing on Irene’s phone the past year. She had heard of stories about the party in the fall semester as well, but it was a closed party and not everyone was invited—their own group, except for Bogum and Wendy, wasn’t even invited. But even then, she didn’t have Snapchat downloaded on her phone, so she missed a lot of the “goodies.” It wasn’t like she cared enough to know what was going on during parties anyway. It was usually the same shit—snaps of drunk people yelling at the camera while holding up their drinks or just finding other equally drunk people, more snaps of drunk people playing drinking games, and even _more_ snaps of people just wanting to flex on how much alcohol they could intake.

“I don’t have it, remember?”

“Well, I don’t remember who filmed it since it was on Bogum’s phone, but the snap was literally showing him going around kissing people on the mouth,” informed Kai. “Until the last person he kissed was Wendy and she slapped the shit out of him.”

“God…” Irene sighed out of annoyance.

“ _And_ that’s not the only thing,” Kai said excitingly. “I have a few of their friends on my snap, so I saw what they posted and _oh, my god_ , I think they were literally barging into private rooms and filming drunk people having sex with each other.”

“God, what the hell!” Irene exclaimed in disgust. “This was really _their_ party?”

Kai nodded at her with wide eyes. “I’m not joking, Irene.”

“Holy shit. I don’t know if I want to go anymore if that’s the kind of party that might happen next week.”

There was a greasy grin on Kai’s face. “Heck, I’m still going to go. Not to experience that myself, but it’s fuckin’ funny watching that happen.”

Irene frowned. “What if you drink enough to the point where it might happen to you? Krystal’s going to be there, too, no?”

“I’m a heavyweight,” reassured Kai. “It’s going to take _a lot_ for me to get drunk. And Krys’s not gonna drink so I know not to worry too much about her.”

A sigh emitted from Irene’s lips. She shook her head in disapproval. “Maybe I’ll skip out on this one. I’ll just take Bogum and Wendy out for dinner instead to celebrate their end of term.”

“Awh, no fun, Rene. All parties are going to be like this somehow. What I just told you wasn’t even _that_ bad compared to frat parties.”

Irene was still unsure about attending, thus the reason behind her silence. She averted her attention back to the track and field team. They had just ended their practice by the likes of them moving towards the bleachers in a clump with a few staying behind to disassemble the set-up. Irene allowed them a few more minutes to pack up their belongings before heading down to pester Seulgi for the nth time of her life. Kai, having noticed that Irene was not moving, decided to stay put as well.

“Y’all have plans after this?” he asked.

Irene shrugged. “Not really, actually. I just wanted to see her.”

Kai stared at Irene for a good minute. He smiled at the sight of Irene’s big doe eyes softening the second they landed on track star Seulgi Kang. It had been a while since he last saw Irene like that—an extremely _long_ while.

“Why don’t you join me and Krys, then?” he offered. “We can go on a double date or something.”

Irene pouted. “I’m not even dating Seulgi yet…”

“What the heck are you waiting for? Y’all obviously like each other,” grumbled Kai.

“I’m having a hard time figuring out how much she likes _me_ , though.”

“Does that even matter? She still likes you.”

Irene’s pout remained. “But…what if it stays like this? I think my crush on her is so much bigger than the crush she has on me…if she even has one.”

Kai flung his head back and rolled his eyes so hard. He groaned.

“Irene!” he growled. “You like her; she likes you. What more do you want? Why does it matter the amount of ‘like’ you have for each other? It’s much better than her not liking you at all.”

Irene sighed.

Kai was obviously right.

But Irene wasn’t quite right in the head herself. Her mind was convoluted with all thoughts of Seulgi. Every time she decided to delve deeper into Seulgi’s mind, to try and understand what her thoughts were and how she was in general, she ended up getting lost. So lost she reverted to step one and attempted to search once again. And it didn’t quite help that charming Seulgi, who knew how to smile gorgeously, who know how to talk wittedly, made it seem okay for her to stay lost in her mind. Irene was running in circles and circles.

Seulgi could literally charm herself into Irene’s pants and Irene wouldn’t mind _one_ bit.

“Hey baby. How was practice?”

Irene blinked rapidly and looked up to see Kai standing; Krystal was at a bench lower than him. He was holding onto her hands and leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

“It was tiring as usual. I don’t think I did all that well today…” Krystal said and grimaced. Her eyes traveled over to Irene, and she slightly smiled, greeting her.

Irene returned the smile. As Kai and Krystal continued to talk, with Kai doing most of the talking this time around to comfort and reenergize Krystal, Seulgi was gradually climbing up the benches. Seulgi grinned at Irene and waved at her with much vigor before she sat down on the bench below Irene, twisting her body to the side to face her.

“How did I do today?” Seulgi asked.

Irene gazed at Seulgi for good measure. She wondered if this was all infatuation. That maybe the reason why she was crushing so hard on Seulgi was because she was literally everything she wanted in a significant other at first. It didn’t change all that much, even with Seulgi revealing a side that was entirely unexpected.

Deep down, we are all horny, and Irene is not one to judge about that.

Seulgi continued to look at Irene for an answer, showing off that cute smile of hers where the corners of her mouth curled up tightly.

“You did great as always,” Irene softly said.

As the smile grew bigger into the wide grin that Irene was fond of, the broad shoulders also shrugged up along with it. The familiar course of warmth spread from Irene’s chest.

Yeah, it wasn’t just infatuation.

Kai, Krystal, Seulgi, and Irene ended up going on a friendly double date like Kai had suggested earlier (friendly because Irene kept claiming that she wasn’t dating Seulgi yet). They were going to grab a bite to eat to replenish their energy from classes and practices at a restaurant in a local, popular shopping outlet and take a walk around.

They were all pacing comfortably about in a straight line, feeling quite stuffed from a nice, light dinner. Krystal had her arm looped around Kai’s and Kai had his hands shoved into his jean pockets, graciously taking the scoop of ice cream, which they had gotten after dinner, from his girlfriend. Seulgi and Irene were a few meters away enjoying their own ice creams—Seulgi had a waffle cone whereas Irene had her ice cream in a cup.

“Any store you want to go to?”

Irene glanced over at Seulgi, who just asked the question, licking about at her strawberry ice cream. It had been a good ten minutes since they all got their ice creams, so it was melting slightly, making a couple trails down the waffle cone. Seulgi accidentally got some on her chin when she went for another bite.

Irene didn’t even think about answering the question and only reached out with the back of her index finger to stop the trail on Seulgi’s chin from dripping any further. Seulgi raised her eyebrows at the touch, tips of her ears turning slightly red.

She laughed. “Sorry, I’m messy as per usual.”

Irene’s cheeks burned at what she just did. She blinked a few times, trying to settle back into reality and clear her mind. With a small laughter of her own, she grabbed a few pieces of napkin smothered underneath the cup in her hand to wipe off her finger before giving it to Seulgi to finish up the rest. Seulgi took it gratefully and wiped her chin and wrapped it around the cone.

“I kind of want to go there,” Irene finally said, pointing at store with a big and bright red script.

_Velvet Couture._

The four settled into the store. It truly felt like a date of some sort because Kai and Seulgi ended up trailing behind their respective partners, watching Irene and Krystal sift through the hangers, lift a few dresses up to examine it, and continue to walk about.

Irene ended up getting a few articles of clothing to try on, however. She slung them over her shoulder and headed to the dressing room. Seulgi remained in the area and sat on the bench in front of the dressing rooms.

A few moments later, Irene’s voice softly sounded into the atmosphere.

“Um…Seulgi?” she started. “Are you still out there?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

Irene huffed and tried all that she could to zip up the zipper on the back. She was trying on a black, sleeveless, one-piece dress; its zipper started from the lower back all the way up to the nape. As much as she was flexible, her arms still had limits.

“Can you help me out a little bit?” she pleaded.

When she heard a few knocks on the door, she cinched the back of the dress with her hands to open the door for Seulgi. The latter slithered in smoothly and locked the door, turning back around to see Irene exposing her back for her, wordlessly asking for assistance to zip up the dress.

“Zip up the dress, right?”

“Yeah,” Irene confirmed. “I saw this and thought it looked so cute, but obviously it wouldn’t be cute if I can’t zip it up all the way.”

She could only hear Seulgi laugh out of amusement. Glancing off to the side to where the mirror was plastered, Irene stared at Seulgi through the reflection, wondering and waiting. Seulgi, unbeknown to her gaze, ghosted her fingers across her back as she zipped up the zipper. Irene’s breath hitched at the touch. Another’s touch truly felt different from one’s own.

Soon, it was zipped up completely to the nape. The black dress felt fitted around Irene’s curves.

“You look good,” said Seulgi, openly admiring Irene’s figure.

Irene turned to look at herself through the mirror, first to do what she intended (look at herself), second to assess the strong stare that was trailing up and down on her body.

“Very good,” Seulgi added for emphasis, and even reached out to touch Irene on her lower back, an intimate gesture usually found among couples.

Irene saw it coming and mentally prepared herself, but she still reacted to Seulgi’s touch. She cleared her throat and took a step away from Seulgi to the corner bench.

“T-Thank you,” Irene finally mustered. “I might get it.”

“You should,” urged Seulgi. “Classy yet sexy.”

The warmth crept up onto Irene’s face.

“Can you lift up your hair?”

Irene raised her eyebrow at first but complied with the request without question. She bunched up her hair into one hand and raised it to make a temporary ponytail.

“Like this?” she asked.

Seulgi didn’t say anything—she was star struck gazing at Irene. The latter’s face was more visible when her long hair was up and not framing her features as much.

“Put your hair up when you wear this dress,” Seulgi uttered. “You look impossibly more beautiful.”

Irene quickly let down her hair at the compliment and turned away from Seulgi. The warmth in her cheeks hadn’t completely disappear yet, so when Seulgi said those words, it burned even hotter.

“I-I’m going to take it off now. You can go,” said Irene. “Thank you for helping me.”

“You don’t need help taking it off?”

Irene hastily averted her stare toward Seulgi, who seemed to have said it innocently. But Irene knew it was anything but that.

“N-No!” she exclaimed. “It’s okay, I got it now.”

Seulgi smirked and leaned down a bit to whisper, “Are you sure? I’m quite an expert at undressing.”

Irene, as flustered as she was, reached to hit Seulgi on the arm and pushed her toward the door before anything sinful could happen in this cramped dressing room.

“G-Get out!”

Laughing with her head thrown back, Seulgi finally left the dressing room. Irene almost immediately locked the door and turned back with a huff.

“God…”

It was the day of Seulgi’s and Krystal’s last track meet of the season as well as Bogum’s and Wendy’s much anticipated party for their organization. Irene attended the morning track meet as planned alongside Kai. Kai didn’t intend on going in the first place, claiming that he had gone to so many already, but because it was his girlfriend’s last track meet ever, he might as well support her for one last time in this endeavor. Besides, she and Seulgi were apparently up against one of the toughest colleges in the district, so it was going to be a challenge that they both liked.

The first few blocks of the bleachers were filled with attendees watching the track and field meet. Irene hadn’t gone to so many meets before in her life until she met Seulgi. She thought it was just a typical competition that college teams usually go through just to attest their abilities and maybe do it for life if they were deemed professional enough at it—hence the scouters prowling around the fields. The only people she thought who went to these kinds of events were the team themselves, some members of the athletic department, and just a few supporters (like family and close friends). So, like. Twenty people. Instead, Irene saw a _vast_ crowd. Looked like some team members had some fans themselves.

And among these fangirls and fanboys were Irene and Kai, crawling over their cheering bodies so they could find a seat somewhere in the middle of the first set of bleachers.

Kai leaned towards Irene, whispering, “So, where the hell were these screamin’ hoes before?”

“Jesus.” Irene looked back at him with a pair of widened eyes after doing a quick scan of the people around them. “Are these people from the other school? I don’t recognize them at all.”

“Have to be.”

They both averted their attention back down onto the field. Preparations were being made on both sides of the competition by the likes of the team members stretching, drinking water, and huddling around in small groups. As usual, Seulgi and Krystal were together and only chatting. They were wearing their gear sporting the college name and color—the usual yellow fitted t-shirt and short black shorts, hugging the curves on their bodies. And if that sight didn’t make people’s hearts race faster, they also modeled a nice, high ponytail, accentuating their sharp facial features. Figuratively killing those with their perfect physiques and beautiful faces.

“Seulgi! You look so hot!!”

Irene’s ears perked up at the high-pitched voice traveling down the stadium. Seulgi raised an eyebrow and averted her attention to the voice. A bright grin gradually painted on her features as soon as she realized who screamed out the compliment, waving at the young girl, who was frantically waving back as well.

“You have competition,” Kai said.

Irene only stared at the back of the young girl’s head.

_Who_ the _heck_?

It was a lively young girl, to say the least. She was at the front of the bleachers by the rails, jumping up and down on the narrow pathway to get Seulgi’s attention. Irene couldn’t tell who it was by the view of her back, but one thing for sure was that she was annoyed that someone was screaming at _her_ Seulgi and calling _her_ Seulgi hot!

Kai saw the telltale signs of Irene fuming next to him. She had her small hands clenched into tight fists and a frown was marring her beautiful face.

“Oh, don’t let your pretty face get so angry over a little girl,” teased Kai. “I’m sure she’s a good friend of Seulgi’s.”

“Whatever,” Irene grumbled.

She sat up straight on the bleacher and crossed her arms, pouting. Kai laughed at the seething sight of her and looked away to see the younger girl still erratically cheering for Seulgi before eventually sitting back down since the meet was starting.

Irene and Kai earnestly observed the track and field meet before them. They decided to start with the high jumps, which were Seulgi’s and Krystal’s area of expertise. Seulgi and Krystal had to be the top track and field stars on the floor because the way they were walking towards the set-up was everything and intimidating. Even the other college they were up against were visibly nervous at the sight, whispering to each other about their status and high achievements.

“Damn, look at our girls.” If Kai was any other boy, he would have wolf-whistled the heck out of the two girls. “They’re looking good.”

Irene gulped as subtly as possible. Her anger was dissipating so that she could focus all of her attention on Seulgi. It was incredibly _sinful_ for her to be wearing such tight clothing—like…it barely left anything to the imagination.

Two students from the other team went up first. They ran and ran and jumped up high over the standard height of the bar, decently clearing it. Irene and Kai obligatorily clapped for them, but they both knew they had seen better. This was only the beginning anyway and the standard process of clearing jumps until they reached the top of the meter (the most exciting part) still had yet to come.

Irene leaned forward in her seat. The young girl was still hopping up and down like a wild fangirl whenever Seulgi cleared her jumps. Irene tried to ignore it as much as she could, but it was getting hard lately when the screams felt like they were piercing her ear drums. Like, Jesus, please give your throat a break and let Irene be able to hear again.

They were at the second to last setting of the bar now. Krystal was up next. By this time, Seulgi, Krystal, and one other teammate had perfectly cleared all of their jumps whereas the other college had four members participating. If one was unable to clear a jump for the standard of that round, they were unable to compete for the rest of the match.

Irene and Kai leaned in further from their seats, almost towering over the people sitting below them. As far as Irene knew, this was the height that Krystal was having trouble on to the point where she degraded herself multiple times. Kai was anxious watching her, if his knees shaking were of any indication.

“Krys’s gonna clear it. Krys’s gonna clear it,” Kai repeated under his breath. “She’s my girl; she’s perfect at everything she does. She’s gonna clear it.”

A flushed Krystal standing underneath the blazing sun gradually bent into a sprinting position. She took a few deep breaths and ran as fast as she could, jumped at the last possible second, and propelled herself to launch over the bar. However, her back had slightly grazed the bar and it fell with her onto the mat. Frustrated, she audibly growled out in the stadium and smacked the mat. The crowd ooh-ed and hissed. Seulgi quickly ran over to her teammate and helped her off the mat, comforting her about the failed attempt.

“Damn…” Kai mumbled and heaved a sigh. He propped a hand on his cheek.

“She did her best,” said Irene.

“She’s going to beat herself over this for a long time,” Kai replied, grimacing.

Irene looked back at the field and saw Krystal slumping over at a bench to drink some water. The latter sent Seulgi away with a wave of her hand – she was up next in their team anyway and needed to prepare.

“Hopefully Seulgi clears her jump,” Kai said. “I can only afford one failure at the moment.”

Irene couldn’t help but snort at the joke and saw Kai smirking. Props to him for being able to make a light-hearted joke out of the event.

But she nodded anyway. “She has to.”

A teammate from the other college was also unable to clear the jump Krystal attempted, which brought them down to three participating members as opposed to the two. Seulgi fist-bumped her standing teammate and bent down into position. She had her eyes closed, steadying her breathing, carefully listening for the announcer to give her the mark.

Irene started to become a little anxious watching Seulgi. She hadn’t felt like this before when she went to her track meets. Seulgi and Krystal had failed their high jumps before and it wasn’t a big deal, but because this was the last meet of the season and there was a much bigger crowd, there was more pressure on their shoulders to win this season.

“Let’s go, Seulgi!!! You can do this!!!”

Got to give it to the young fangirl to boost Seulgi up. Irene sighed under her breath, wondering if she should do the same and cheer for Seulgi. It was out of character for her to do so, though. If Kai was thinking about it, he didn’t say anything when he usually should. He was probably bummed out that Krystal was unable to clear the jump she had trouble with for the past few weeks.

“Ready…set…go!”

Seulgi dashed off the floor and jumped up high when she was near the mat, effortlessly propelling over the bar. She gently landed onto the mat.

Irene jolted up from her seat and let out a squeal that was masked under all the screaming and cheering from the others around her. Even Kai was roaring for Seulgi. While the coordinators were lifting up the bar to set it at its maximum height, Krystal dashed across the field and crushed Seulgi into a bear hug because they all knew, in a way, that Seulgi clearing the jump was for Krystal as well.

There were four more jumps left in this track meet. Two from the other team, and two from Seulgi’s team.

“Has Seulgi jumped that high before?” asked Kai.

“I’m not sure, actually,” said Irene. “I think she hit the bar a few times, but she gets very close to not touching it.”

A member from the other college dashed forward and jumped but failed. They still had one more jump left to redeem themselves, though it was still nerve-wracking for everyone in the stadium. A teammate from Seulgi’s team was decided to be the one to try the first jump. They sprinted towards the mat and jumped but failed as well. They were both one to one for the jumps and were close to a draw.

As Seulgi was up next and it was the second to last jump, a five-minute break was called for. She quickly ran over to grab some water and was surrounded by her teammates who were giving her words of encouragement and advice on her jump (if the sight of her nodding and listening attentively was any matter to the situation).

Irene slapped her hands together, looking as if she was praying. “Seulgi’s got this, Seulgi’s got this.”

She repeated it like a mantra underneath her breath while Seulgi walked back over to the high jump set-up. She was next, and of course, that meant the screaming fangirl again.

“Let’s go, Seulgi!!!”

It was Seulgi’s last jump.

Seulgi’s _last_ jump.

The last track meet.

The last jump Seulgi would _ever_ do in her life.

Irene hopped up to her feet and cupped her hands around her mouth.

  
“Seulgi!!!!!”

Said girl perked up at the sound of a new, high-pitched voice screaming for her name. She quickly averted her eyes to the bleachers and locked eyes with the only girl standing in the middle of the crowd. With a big smile, she jogged over and waved at Irene.

“You can do it!!!” Irene squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. “I believe in you!!!”

When she huffed and opened her eyes, she found Seulgi gazing at her with that cute smile of hers. Then, she brought her arms up and made a big heart with her body, shooting it towards Irene. Then, a smaller heart with just her hands in front of her chest, shooting it towards Irene. _Then_ , two finger hearts in front of her mouth, shooting it towards Irene. _And then_ , she blew kisses at Irene.

Irene felt her cheeks warming up at not only the intimate gestures but also the screams blaring out in the stadium. It was like _everyone_ turned to stare at her, wondering who the lucky recipient of Seulgi’s hearts was. Irene gradually sat back down and feebly attempted to cover her face.

“You can scream like _that_?” Kai was superbly amused. “Super impressive.”

Irene peeked at Kai through her fingers. “Can they stop looking at me…?”

Kai chuckled at her. Suddenly, he stopped and nudged her. “Hey, if she makes this jump, you have to confess to her.”

“What!?”

“You heard me,” said Kai. He leaned forward and emphasized the next set of words, “Confess. To. Her. Be each other’s girlfriends already.”

“Ready…set…go!”

Irene quickly uncovered herself and focused her eyesight on Seulgi, who was in the middle of running. Her heart was racing (but probably not as much as Seulgi’s at the moment), watching, hoping, wondering, praying that Seulgi would make it and take home the gold medal for the high jump category. Or…maybe not? Because that meant she would have to be the one to confess. And we all knew how antsy Irene was in regard to her feelings, believing that it wasn’t a balanced mutual.

But, God, Irene liked Seulgi a lot. If this was the moment to confess, then she had to do it. They had been dancing around each other for too long now, and someone needed to make the first move.

Irene took a deep breath. Calmed her heart. Evened her breathing. She focused onto the track star once more.

Seulgi stopped running.

And jumped.

Up and up.

And…

“SEULGI!!!!”

The entire stadium was in shambles at the sight of Seulgi _barely_ , like a threaded needle _barely_ , jumping over the bar. She plopped down onto the mat, apprehensively staring at the bar and willed for it not to fall alongside her. When it didn’t after a good five seconds, that was when the team on the floor joined the stadium with their cheers as they ran across the field to jump onto the mat and throw Seulgi up into the air.

After the entire track and field meet was over, Irene and Kai rapidly ducked and maneuvered around the crowd to get down onto the field. As they jogged down the steps, they noticed the young girl running their way over there as well.

The young admirer pried her way through the coach, teammates, and other members and crushed Seulgi into another embrace.

“Seulgi, that was amazing!” She released the tight hold and turned to the left, where Krystal was, and jumped on her as well. “You too, Krystal!!”

Seulgi and Krystal shared a laugh at the sight of the bumbling energy. “Thank you.”

Irene and Kai swiftly walked up to their respective partners, garnering their attention among many others who were congratulating them. Seulgi, with her arm around the young girl still, locked eyes with Irene. With the biggest grin she could muster, she immediately released her arm and crushed Irene into the tightest, biggest, bear-est hug ever.

Irene felt like the wind was knocked out of her at the strength that this girl miraculously still had after a long, winding day. But, when it seemed like Seulgi wasn’t going to let go anytime soon, she comfortably sunk in Seulgi’s embrace and gently wrapped her arms around her.

“You did so well,” she whispered. “I knew you could do it, track star.”

“My loud crush was cheering for me. How could I not?”

Irene burned at the memory of her screaming at the top of her lungs. It reminded her of Kai’s words urging her to confess. “Let’s not mention that ever again.”

“Ahem.”

Seulgi and Irene ceased their hugging and found the young admirer pouting at them.

“Ah, right!” Seulgi stood in between them and pointed at Irene. “Yeri, this is Irene. Irene, this is Yeri.”

Irene noticed Yeri as the wild fangirl. She was young for sure. Couldn’t have been in college yet. Maybe a high school senior? Either way, Irene felt a weird energy coming from Yeri.

“Yeri’s a family friend of mine, and Irene’s my…uh…” Irene noticed the hesitancy wrapping around Seulgi. They weren’t exactly anything at the moment, much to their disappointment. So, Seulgi thinly smiled and finished with, “my friend.”

Yeri cocked an eyebrow. There was a scrutinizing gaze on her. If she thought of something, she didn’t say it and instead clung onto Seulgi’s arm while staring straight at Irene. Her nonverbal warded off a massive energy that would have made Irene turn around on a day where she didn’t know Seulgi well enough. But Irene stood her ground and exchanged fiery lasers with the younger girl.

“We should celebrate, Seulgi,” Yeri said, looking up at the track star she was fiercely clinging onto.

Irene felt like a vein was going to pop on her forehead at the sight.

“Oh, we should!”

Irene cleared her throat. “Seul, we have a thing later on today.”

“Oh, right!”

Yeri grimaced. “Well, you can spare about an hour, right?”

“Um, I think I can…”

Irene forced up a smile and slowly made her way over to Seulgi’s other side. “You’re going to need to rest, don’t you? Else you would be all tired.”

“Oh…hm…you’re right.”

At this point, Irene and Yeri were still shooting lasers at each other, unbeknown to Seulgi. The track star was stuck in a dilemma – to rest up before the party hosted by Wendy’s and Bogum’s organization or to sacrifice some time to be with Yeri? It wasn’t a big matter on hand, but the two immense forces on her sides made it feel as though there could only be one right answer.

Yeri was a friend of the family because they were neighbors before Seulgi’s family decided to move into the area. Since then, the families have kept in contact and invited each other to birthday parties or celebrations of graduations or work promotions. Yeri was super adorable, funny, and sweet. A little sister to Seulgi.

It had been a while since Seulgi last saw Yeri (the most recent was _probably_ at another track meet), but the former also knew Yeri could be effortlessly appeased. Some compromises and future commitments would have to happen first.

“Yeah, actually…” Seulgi turned to her left side and peered down at Yeri, who was cutely smiling up at her. “I’m pretty exhausted, Yeri. Maybe we can celebrate tomorrow instead?”

When she saw the pout forming on Yeri’s face, she was quick to add, “We can get your favorite at _Velvet_.”

Yeri immediately brightened at the offer and hugged Seulgi’s arm a little tighter. “Okay! I’ll be waiting!”

Naturally, it had been a cue for the younger girl to finally pry her arm off of Seulgi so that she could bother Krystal some more. Irene was able to breathe again.

“Nice jump there, hot stuff.”

Seulgi laughed. “Why thanks. You know, hearing you cheer for me out there was probably the reason why I was able to jump that bar.”

Irene rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right. You’re just good.”

“Mmm, well, I had trouble with that height for the past week and now all of a sudden I could jump it?” Seulgi shrugged her shoulders. “Sounded like I had that moment where a surge of power vested through me because I heard the love of my life screaming for me.”

“’ _L-Love of my life,’_ ” Irene muttered under her breath. “I swear, you continue to call me by such terms, I’m going to lose it.”

“Who said I was talking about you?”

“You!”

“So…”

“…So…?”

“…”

Seulgi stared at Irene, who had been oddly avoiding her gaze and mumbling under her breath, when they reached her car in the parking lot. It had been a good thirty minutes since the end of the track meet, so the majority of supporters had left the vicinity already. Seulgi and Irene were the last few individuals in the parking lot at the moment, and Seulgi was about ready to get into her car, drive home, wash up, and take a nap before the party if it wasn’t for Irene lingering around next to her as well.

A chuckle of amusement escaped Seulgi’s lips. “You good?”

“Y-Yeah! Never better!” Irene uneasily laughed.

Seulgi raised a brow. A playful smile was still present. “Alright, you’re nervous about something. What is it?”

Irene cleared her throat and forced herself to look anywhere and anything but Seulgi. The paint job on her car was suddenly interesting, or the way the trees were swaying with the wind in this unforsaken heat, or even the gleam shining off of the gold medal hanging from Seulgi’s neck.

Seulgi was awaiting a response with much anticipation, a small smile gracing her pretty lips. Irene chewed on her lower lip.

“So, uh…”

This was _so_ nerve-wracking. Irene didn’t think she could actually go with this.

“Um…”

Yeah.

She couldn’t.

Her heart felt like it might literally pop out of her chest any time now with the way it was beating so fast. Hands felt so clammy; breathing was shortened.

“Y-You did well out there!”

Was what she managed to say instead.

A brow slowly raised at the final statement. One of the corners of Seulgi’s mouth tugged up as she laughed.

“Thank you,” Seulgi said after the nth time. “I hoped so.”

When Irene looked as if she wasn’t going to say anymore by the likes of her nodding and keeping mum, the track star took a couple steps to her car door.

“I’m going to go home now and rest up before the party.”

Irene nodded. “Okay…”

Seulgi reached down to open her car door, but abruptly turned around to face Irene. She took a step towards her and swooped down to press her lips on Irene’s face close to her mouth.

“O-Oh…”

Seulgi leaned away and grinned at the sight of the Irene’s face brightening to a healthy red. “Thank you for cheering for me today. See you later.”

Irene stayed stunned even after Seulgi pulled out of the parking lot to drive away. Her hand finally reached up to touch the spot where Seulgi left a burning kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about the protocol of high jumps so just take it with a grain of salt. :) This is fiction, anyway.


End file.
